Blood's Desire
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A continuation of Blood's Lust, discover what happens to victim and monster after time takes it's toll. Yullen Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**You ask, I gave. A continuation of Blood's Lust,  this one set six months on but fear not, I hope you al****l like the little twist I've given it ^^**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Beautiful golden light washed thought the house, the creature walking through the house the only one of the two occupants awake, though he was not particularly fond of the sun. He was a creature of shadow by all accounts and though the light did not disintegrate him, it was neither pleasant to his pale skin. Shuffling around the large apartment, the vampire made his way to the shared bedroom, the light spilling into the room bathing the small figure on the bed, his white hair tinged with gold as his eyelids gently shut while he slumbered on.

With stealth that could make a thief envious, Kanda moved over to his human lover, a small twinge of guilt pricking his heart as he watched the pale beauty sleep peacefully, his back to the ceiling as he buried his face into the feather down pillow, the breath flowing out of the parted lips soft and silent. It had been less than six months since the vampire had attacked him, six months since Allen woke up believing that the man next to him was his lover, someone he too was head over heels for.

Six months of lies.

Kanda wanted desperately to keep the delicious boy with him out of pure greed and hunger, the young man named Allen unlike any divine substance he had tasted, an addictive drug that he could not get enough of yet, after spending as much time together as he did, the ancient creature began to hunger for more than just their lustful endeavors and nectar flowing beneath the boy's flesh. Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, the Japanese vampire bent over his prisoner's back, lips kissing a trial up the spine.

For that was what Allen was, a prisoner.

The kid was a prisoner of his own mind, locked by the shackles and chains of Kanda's spell, not knowing nor caring about his origins, how they met, or whether he truly loved the vampire. Caged from his old life, Allen never questioned his lover, his brain fooled into thinking that the man was a human who had attained vast wealth in his early years and could thus live in the lap of luxury, taking exotic trips, lavishing his lithe lover in gifts and doing as he pleased.

A small hum brought Kanda back to the present, his cobalt eyes catching sight of the smile blooming on his lover's face while the muscles rippled beneath the man's lips, Allen clearly enjoying his morning wake-up call. A silver eye rolled back to look at the vampire, the lips on soft skin ceasing while the boy rolled over to look at his lover, his smile sleepy yet full.

"Morning," he sighed rubbing his eyes before looking into the cobalt irises, his hand reaching out to Kanda who took it elegantly, the knuckles given the same treatment as his back.

"Good morning," was Kanda's reply, the knife in his chest twisting as he watched Allen smile lovingly at him, his guilt intensifying by the innocent silver orbs.

In truth, the vampire desperately wanted to let the white-haired boy loose from his spell, wanted to have the innocent glances be genuine and of free will, not base of off some lie that Kanda had given him half a year ago. His fear, however, held him back; fear that should Allen find out the truth, find out that the man he shared a bed with for all these months had enchanted him to do so after all but raping him one Halloween night, he would run away, run to where he could not be reached by the vampire again.

"Hey, Yuu…"

Kanda looked up at the sound of his first name, something his small lover was allowed to call him after all their time together.

"What is it?" he responded, his hand still holding the scarred one, his thumb stroking the mangled flesh.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked softly, "you seem…off lately."

The vampire felt his jaw stiffen at the concern in the quiet voice, knowing that it wouldn't be in the kid's at all should he no longer be bewitched and the decision of who he would give his heart to be his.

"I'm fine," Kanda told him, leaning over to kiss the boy's forehead, "don't worry about me."

"Okay," Allen sighed, his eyes closing at the feeling of Kanda's lips on his skin, "say, Kanda."

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything you want to do today?"

The vampire smirked, as an eternal creature, he had never lived for the day, always knowing a tomorrow would rise with the sun and so long as Allen gave him blood, he too would live for an eternity, though he did not know it. With Allen, however, it was live each and every day to the fullest you could, something you could consider cute of charming.

"You decide."

"You always say that," Allen pouted up at him while his lover pulled away, the pale boy breaking out into a large grin, "but if you insist, could we go to the park?"

"I have access to any place in the world," the vampire told him, "and you wish to go to a place less than fifteen minutes away?"

"It doesn't matter where I am," Allen sighed sitting up, "as long as you're with me. Besides, I haven't seen the park in ages," the boy smiled as he reminisced, "I remember when Lavi and Lenalee used to-"

Both sets of eyes widened at the boy's words, his voice lost as he stared blankly ahead, his body appearing to be in shock, his mouth slack as the silver irises darted around to find the remaining fragments of his memory.

"What-um," Kanda cleared his throat, forcing down the nerves, "what were you talking about?"

"I don't know," Allen whispered, looking up at Kanda with tearful eyes, "I-I don't know, w-who are Lavi and Lenalee, Kanda?"

"I don't know," the vampire told him, choosing his words carefully, "they might have been some friends you had when you were incredibly young."

"M-maybe that's it," the younger murmured, tears falling uncontrolled, "but, why does it make me so sad to think of them? Why do I feel like this for someone I'm supposed to have never met?"

"Because," Kanda told him softly, "your heart is large enough to take them all in and even though you might not remember them, you still miss them."

"I guess that makes sense," Allen sniffed into the toned chest, strong arms coming to wrap around him, the hand rubbing up and down the arm soothingly, silver irises not noticing the worry in the cobalt.

The boy was regaining fragments of his old life on his own, be they dreams or subconsciously; memories that worried Kanda greatly. The first time it happened, the vampire was still greedy, forcibly pinning the lithe form to the bed as he wiped the old memories clean, Allen screaming and crying from the pain Kanda caused him before his body fell limp, the hands gripping onto his wrist falling to his side while Kanda's own hand remained on the boy's skull, the forehead in his palm as he re-enforced his enchantment. His hand was removed to a pair of glassy silver eyes, the fingertips shutting the lids to avoid looking at the tear-stained face.

Now, however, pain was the last thing he wished on Allen, which meant that physically draining the boy of his memories was not what he wanted to do anymore even though the retained memories would mean the loss of his love forever. His hand stroked the fine white strands of his lover while the few tears that Allen spilt calmed themselves, the head snuggling into the firm chest of his lover.

"Do you still want to see the park?" Kanda dared to ask him, his thumb rubbing circles on the soft creamy skin of the boy.

Allen nodded shyly at the elder, his silver eyes hopeful, "yes, please. I'm sure it's nothing anyway."

The vampire relinquished his grip on the boy, Allen slipping his nude form over to the large closet, his tender feet stepping in while he hummed softly, Kanda sighing and falling onto the mattress, his arm covering his eyes.

From what he had gathered of the surfaced fragments, the boy had had many friends, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Tyki, and Road to name a few; not to mention the job he held as a lounge room pianist, the poker tricks he knew, the early years he had at the circus.

Gone.

All gone when the creature of the night had decided to have _him_ and only him for an eternity; true, Allen relearned how to play the piano by himself, filling the once soundless apartment with beautiful music and life, encouraging Kanda to bequeath a large grand piano for the boy's birthday, something he told Kanda under trance. The vampire learned his past in the same pace as Allen, the fragments of what he once was slipping through the cracks of the barrier that locked him away from himself.

His friends had been all fed the same half- lie; Allen was attacked on Halloween though in their rendition he had been brutally bludgeoned which resulted in him being in a coma and since none of the doctors could find the paper work that dictated his wish to be taken off life support should he be brain dead coupled with the generous bribes the vampire had given them, the doctors told his friends that the boy with the bandaged face was truly Allen, their machines telling them that he had a chance. For six months, his friends were under the impression that their friend was struggling for his life instead of living it to the fullest he could. Kanda considered pulling the plug on the whole operation, but held back when the memories started to resurface. Should it get to the point, Allen may wish to go home, meaning he would need a way to integrate himself back to where he once was.

Guilt racked his body while a booted foot made contact with the wooden floor, his cobalt eyes unable to resist a peek as he lifted his arm to look at his moyashi, the boy leaning casually against the door frame with his hand on his hip, the laughing smile gracing his features, his body adorned with the best and most expensive fabrics Kanda could attain, white shirt, tight black jeans, black vest, checkered belt and a glove to hide the scar on his hand, one of the only two scars Kanda had not inflicted on the boy, all of his could not be seen by the naked eye, but felt by the heart. Bouncing over to the creature that was curling himself to a seated position, the albino came to snuggle into the muscled chest, his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply.

"Are you ready to go?" Allen asked sighing, his silver eyes looking up in hope and excitement, his beautiful smile slipping onto his pale face, the smile that reminded Kanda he had a beating heart when it froze at the sight.

"Whenever you are," he murmured kissing the boy's lips tenderly, his hands pressing the frail boy from his slender back as though Allen would vanish at any instant, the fear not too far from the truth.

The silver-eyed hummed at the kiss before breaking apart and grabbing the vampire's hand, Kanda led to the front door in by Allen, the boy ahead of him flashing a bright smile at the stoic vampire while the creature was only able to focus on the warmth that surrounded his hand and his heart. All his long life he had been branded as cruel and cold, not unjustly to call him so either, yet Allen was the warm rays of sun manifested in human form, the feeling of comfort he gave the creature incomparable and indescribable to anyone or anything Kanda had ever encountered in the years of living.

"Hey, Kanda."

The timid voice snapped him out of his train of thought, his eyes looking over to the boy who was looking up to the arriving elevator.

"What is it?"

"What did you use to call me?" Allen asked innocently, "you know, that name that I didn't like all that much?"

Kanda stood confused for a moment before he brought Allen close, his arms wrapping around the thin form while his lips brushed against the crook of his neck.

"Moyashi."

* * *

**Reviews please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hate writer's block...I am trying to update the stories, but I just can't find the flow.**

**BAAH**

**So, for you, SMUT!**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Kanda listened to the soft humming emanating above the sound of the shower, his own body curled up into the large armchair, the book opened in his knees unread as his eyes stared blankly at the bedroom door. Their journey to the park had begun with a bright and sun-filled day, right up until Mother Nature choose to unleash hell upon them, the clouds rolling in faster than either one of them could have predicted, the torrents of rain pouring down chilling them to the bone.

Allen had laughed at the falling rain, giggling when he saw the look of distain on Kanda's face, his own hands finding their way to cup his cheeks, telling him that they better run if they wanted any solace from the rain and apologized for the idea that the two of them should visit the park and assuring that they would check the weather next time. Kanda scoffed for a moment before he smiled and told him that it wasn't that big of a deal, kissing him lightly on the lips before he pulled the white-haired man away from the pouring water.

The two had arrived home shivering, Allen more so than Kanda as the undead creature did not feel temperature and chill in the same manner humans did, the boy rushing off to the kitchen after stripping off his wet shoes to make up some sort of stew, hearty beef chunks, potatoes, onions, and vegetables all poured into a pot and filled with water, all the while Kanda told him that he was being an idiot and should strip himself of his wet clothes, Allen telling him that he would the minute their dinner was in the oven.

Kanda sighed as he once more looked towards the bedroom door, his heart hammering as he thought about the selflessness Allen held in his heart; it wasn't as though Kanda had _made _him that way. The only thing his spell did was make the boy forget about his past life and remember conjured memories. Everything else, his kindness, his personality, everything about him was undeniably and entirely _Allen_.

His body stood straight as he moved determinedly over to their shared room, his already freshly changed clothes stripped and thrown on the bed, his first change of soaking wet clothes already thrown into his own personal washing machine along with Allen's, the boy having walked with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, Kanda restraining himself from pouncing on the poor boy.

The bathroom door opened and shut soundlessly as Kanda slipped his nude form into the tiled room, Allen's back to him as the boy ran his fingers through his white hair, the water flowing over his body and trickled down his creamy flesh. His cobalt eyes watched with hunger through the steam as Allen moved towards the warm jets of water, his eyes closed shut in bliss. Carefully, the demon moved over to the glass shower, his presence undetected as his body slid into the shower with Allen, his gaze fixed on the lithe form in front of him.

At the sound of the shower door shutting, Allen finally turned around, his shocked silver eyes quickly replaced with a relaxed smile.

"Geez Kanda you startled me," the boy told him, turning from the vampire to the faucet, white suds running down his body as he lathered himself up, "I'll be done in about five minutes then the shower's all yours."

Wordlessly, Kanda moved over to Allen, his arms running up the other's front while he pressed his chest into Allen's back.

"Sorry about scaring you," he murmured in the white-hair's ear, his long fingers caressing the soft skin of his smaller lover, "but I don't think you'll be done in five minutes."

Confusion in Allen's eyes ebbed quickly away when lips found his neck, as soft moan slipping from his lips as he felt the strong hands slide sensually up and down his chest, the fingers finding his sensitive spots like a musician playing their finely tuned violin, the skilled fingertips making the boy sing.

"_Hah – hng – K-Kanda…" _the white-haired moaned, his body unconsciously arching into Kanda's.

"_Mmm,_" was the only reply he received as the mouth moved down the boy's spine, his hands clasping the thin body with his arms wrapped around the body and his hands splayed on the boy's stomach and chest.

The vampire lowered himself down his human lover's body, his knees hitting the tiled floor as his hands slid to touch the boy's firm rear, gently spreading the cheeks apart while Allen gasped above him, the boy unconsciously thrusting his hips into the elder's hands, his body quivering in anticipation. Slowly, the demon extended his tongue to the hole, the muscle thrusting into Allen with little warning for the other.

"_Ah-_Kanda-so-so-_good_," Allen whined, his head thrown backwards as he moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the shower walls while Kanda delved into him with his tongue alone, touching and teasing him.

His long fingers slid both around and between the boy's hips, his hands finding the now erect member his lover sported while the other gently squeezed Allen's balls, the volume of moans passing though the boy's lips increasing exponentially, his nails scrapping against the marble tiles in sheer ecstasy. The fingers gently felt up the shaft while his finger dipped into the slit, the pre-cum smearing and mixing with the warm water that fell over his body.

"_God-_Kand-_hah_-"

Cobalt eyes glanced up the boy's back, water flowing down the unmarked flesh , the quivering body and loud moans driving his own need for the shaking boy, the long fingers moving from the gentle teasing to scrape down the pale thighs, thin long red welts marring the otherwise pristine flesh while the moans grew steadily.

Without warning, Allen felt his knees give out and, had Kanda's hands not been quick enough, he would have hit the shower floor harshly, his panting body shaking as he regained his breath, the arms sliding to prop himself up on all fours, his lust-filled silver eyes looking over at Kanda while his flushed face drove the vampire insane. Whimpering softly when the man removed his tongue from within him, Allen felt his body relax as the Japanese pulled it towards him, their lips meeting in heated passion while water poured down on them.

The strong arms suddenly lifted the boy to straddle the strong thighs, the Allen's twitching entrance touching Kanda's hardened member, the younger grinning down at the elder, excitement slowing through his veins. Slowly, Allen felt his body eased into Kanda, his head throwing back once more as he nearly screamed in pleasure.

"Kanda-so _full-_so _good_-" the boy moaned as the exposed pale chest, the boy reaching behind the vampire to claw at the shower tiles once more as he took Kanda to the hilt.

The creature merely gasped at the tight heat surrounding him, his hands sliding up and down the boy's sides before he gripped the slender hips, Allen's shins lowered to the ground while Kanda began to thrust upwards into the boy, the white-haired screaming his name as his prostate was hit dead-on.

"K-Kanda –_GOD-_please-_m-more-" _Allen whined, his body shivering as the vampire set a steady rhythm between the two of them, the slender hips moved against his, the feeling of the heaving chest against his drove the vampire's senses into overdrive.

"_Hah – _Aren," Kanda sighed against the boy's chest, the lust filling his veins forcing his demonic blood to the surface, his fangs elongating unconsciously as he teased the flesh further, the boy's eyes closed in such ecstasy that he neither noticed nor cared for nothing about the feeling on his chest until the fang flicked at a sensitive nipple, the boy screams bouncing off the walls in euphoria his melodic voice begging for more.

"_M-more- _Kanda_-please –ah-"_

The demon complied willingly, his tempo increasing as he thrust eagerly into the thin form, the feeling of Allen against his taunt stomach aided in his own breaths coming in pants and huffs as the steaming water rained down on them, their boy's sweat and the water indistinguishable as Kanda dragged his tongue along the lithe body

"_Mmm, _Kanda-so – so _close_," Allen whimpered as he shuddered around the feeling of the man inside of him, the electricity flowing through his skin at every touch their skin made, the firm hands on his hips driving him further and further into euphoria.

"Then come for me," the demon whispered huskily in his ear, his long-fingered hand wrapping around the boy's neglected member, "let's come together."

His name was screamed in ecstasy as Allen came in his hand, his walls tightening around his own member, the unbearable pleasure causing Kanda to release his seed inside him, his voice groaning out Allen's name, the boy slumping in his arms, shuddering as the two of them regained their breath, the only sound between them the patter of water on tile and skin.

"Hmm," cobalt eyes looked up to the small sound Allen made, the young man pulling back to look at him with hazed over silver eyes, his lips curling into a small smile before he leaned into Kanda for a slow kiss. "That was good," the boy hummed quietly snuggling into the muscled chest, his arms sliding around Kanda's back and torso while the elder pulled out of him, the milky substance now coupled with the water flowing down his scratched, but otherwise creamy thighs.

"Glad you enjoyed it," the vampire responded, his fingers tracing the boy's jawline.

"Where'd that come from?" the boy asked out of the blue while the warm water washed over him, the fingers moving to rub circles on his back.

"I couldn't resist," Kanda answered truthfully, "you looked so beautiful and tempting I couldn't hold myself back around you."

A small giggle slipped from Allen's lips, "that's what you always tell me."

"That's because," the demon whispered into his ear, the sound sending shivers down his spine, "it's always true."

The boy sighed in contentment while he snuggled in closer to the vampire, his eyes closing softly in with a small smile on his lips, Kanda smirking slightly.

"You shouldn't be falling asleep, what about our dinner?"

"Hmm," the silver-eyed boy hummed, "I guess so, but I'm really comfy."

"Then," the sensual voice fell on his ears once more, "why don't we get dried off, dressed, eat, and then I'll make you 'comfy' once more, hmm?"

Mischievous silver eyes glanced up meet the cobalt ones, a teasing smile on his lips, "that's sounds perfect."

* * *

The moon's rays glowed through the windows, Kanda's eyes staring out at with an almost lost expression, his naked body propped up with his arm propped up on his knee, the covers discarded while his other hand gently stroked the soft skin of his lithe lover, his softened expression pained as his cobalt eyes turned to look at the boy. They had spent the night enjoying the warm meal Allen had prepared and each other's company, Kanda pleasuring every one of Allen's needs and unseemly desires, his hands unceasing as they stroked and caressed every inch of his glorious and insatiable skin, the boy moaning loudly and begging for more, Kanda all too happy to comply. After their night, the two had fallen asleep together, Kanda waking far earlier than the boy ever would.

His lustful hunger had been sated, but not his blood. He thirsted desperately for the boy, but he could no longer just take him as he damn well pleased as he could before, he now had to restrain himself to the darkest hours of the night or in the throes of heated passion when he could focus enough, times when the boy would not notice his elongated fangs nor his mouth around him. His fingers trailed down to the scarred hand, the disgustingly horrid arm Allen seemed so ashamed of, something Kanda was so confused about since it was part of _his _body.

The arm was raised cautiously to his mouth, the eyes darting to look at the peacefully angelic face before his mouth punctured the grotesque flesh, the face wincing only once when the fangs entered him before relaxing back into his deep sleep, the boy sighing lightly. The dark cobalt eyes rolled back in his skull at the delectable taste of the one he so desired, the sweet flavor rolling over his tongue and filling him entirely. Since he had had the boy from his first night, he had become addicted to the taste of him, like an addict chasing his first high, except he was able to achieve it each and every time he bit into the flesh.

A soft groan brought him back to the present, his mouth relinquishing the boy's arm as he licked to wound close, the silver eyes twitching under the lids while his own darker ones stared down at his lover, his heart clutching at the thought of what he would do without Allen by his side, how dark his world was without the boy in. A soft shudder travelled down his spine as he pulled the boy into his chest, the marred arms still intertwined with his fingers, his arm stroking the scarred cheek; he feared going back into the darkness of what he once was, feared that if he should slip into the moonless nights once more, he would never be what he is now knowing that his only source of light would never come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the slow update, but here we go ^^ Just so you guys know, this is going to be a shorter Yullen, maybe eight or nine chapters at most, sorry ^^;**

* * *

"Hey Kanda~"

The Japanese vampire looked up from his novel to the practically bouncing boy as Allen approached him, his smile ever radiant and his silver eyes bright, the slender legs straddling Kanda's hips as his arms slipped around the strong neck, the book between them moved to the side of the armrest.

"Why are you always reading?" Allen teased, looking from the book in his lover's hand to his face, "isn't it boring?"

"Only when you're here," Kanda murmured softly, "but otherwise no, my books are never boring."

Silver eyes looked at the title of the book in the long fingers, his lips smirking before turning back to Kanda.

"Dorian Grey?" he asked, "why are you reading that?"

"Because Oscar Wilde is quite a brilliant author," Kanda murmured softly, not wishing to reveal that he actually attributed to Dorian, that Allen was his portrait of sin and, though his immoral choices did not make the boy ugly by any stretch of the imagination, it made Kanda writhe in guilt every time he laid eyes upon him.

"But he's so _boring_," Allen pouted, his head on his lover's chest, Kanda chuckling as he looked down at the boy.

"Have you ever read him?"

"No, but they tried to make me read him in high school… I think," the silver eyes smiled up at the Japanese, "so it _must _be boring!"

"Give it a try one of these days," Kanda told him, lowering his lips to his lover's, "on one of those horrible rainy days, just curl up with me on the couch and bury your nose in a book."

"Oh, but there's something _better _we can do on one of those horrible rainy days curled up on a couch," Allen whispered teasingly smiling as he pulled away from the vampire, "besides, I'm going out tonight to get some groceries, do you want anything in particular?"

"Why would I?" the creature smirked as his lover stood, Kanda suddenly and harmlessly wrapping his arms around the boy, "I _have _what I want, right here."

"K-Kanda," Allen giggled, the long fingers began roaming sensually around his lithe form, one hand sliding up under the black vest and white button up while the other slid into the black pants, "let me go!"

"Never," the vampire whispered in his ear, his fingers began playing with the boy's member and nipples, his lips suckling and kissing at the crook of the pale neck, Allen moving against his strong body while moans slipped from his lips, his arms unconsciously reaching up to wrap his arms around Kanda's own neck, pushing the man closer to him.

"_Kanda_…" the boy sighed as he rocked his hips against the vampire's, his member growing hard from Kanda's actions, his head lolling as he extended his neck for Kanda's lips to kiss and suckle at the flesh, "_uh_…"

The cobalt eyes flashed for a mere second at the boy's moaning, his unseemly hunger rising within his veins at the sound of the moaning. It should have made him hard, made him want to take the boy in his arms, make him want to make his lithe lover writhe in pleasure as he took the boy again and against; instead, the blood under the boy's veins made his hunger grow, and not in the way he craved.

Allen was far too into the vampire's treatment to even care about the now changing creature, his pleasure was too great for him to notice the elongating claws his lover no began to sport, the nails beginning to rake over the soft flesh, thin trails of red unbroken flesh following in their wake, the muscles in the hand beginning to twitch as his blood's lust began to take over, the normally cobalt eyes darkening into something far more deadly.

Kanda felt fear flow amongst his desire, fear of his now uncontrollable hunger taking over his body, if it persisted as it was, the vampire within him was going to drain the boy dry in a heartbeat; the only piece of light that illuminated his world would be gone and by his hands no less. True, the vampire had neglected taking the boy's blood, nearly driving himself insane as he resisted the sweet nectar calling to him like a siren; Allen had become more restless in bed, his nightmares and dreams allowing him to wake at the slightest of noises or movements, Kanda keeping his hunger at bay to prevent the boy from running screaming from their bed. Cursing Allen once more never even crossed his mind, the boy's brain was as fragile as the rest of him; altering it and toying with it would eventually destroy it, leaving his lover nothing more than a mindless boy, his body alive while his mind died.

"_K-Kanda…_"

The moan brought the vampire into the present as best he could in his hungering state, his fangs brushing against the pale flesh as they elongated, his breath panting and hot as his chest unconsciously heaved in the presence of the one he desired more than anything, but for every reason he wished wasn't true.

Allen hummed in delight as the hand kneaded him, the long fingers stroking him pleasurably as the other flicked at his hardened nipples, the hands slowing much to his confusion, his head turning slightly to look at the other through hazed silver eyes, his head only seeing the crown of black hair as the other's lips were still to his neck.

"K-Kanda?" the boy asked softly, "why-why did you stop? It felt good." When the elder did not respond, his own hand moved towards Kanda's thigh, "do you want me to make you-"

His words were cut off by the hand over his member squeezing him harshly, the boy nearly screaming in pain, his hands gripping the arms surrounding him.

"K-Kanda!" Allen whimpered, tears in his eyes, "pl-please st-stop that! it hurts!"

The elder did not respond but instead forced the boy to all fours, Allen's hands supporting the two of them as Kanda towered over him, his head moving a fraction from the boy's pale neck before two fangs plunged into the flesh, Allen now screaming in pain.

"Kanda! Stop!" the boy begged tearfully, "you're hurting me! This hurts!"

The hand around his chest held the boy further to the vampire's, Allen now struggling against his lover with tears streaming down his face, his chest shuddering as he cried attempting to ignore the warm fluid now staining his white collared shirt and slipping down his collar bone.

"Please… stop this," Allen started sobbing, tears falling down his cheeks, "this-this hurts!"

As though mercy finally entered the creature, the fangs releasing the pale neck as the boy dropped to the floor, his slim body scuttling away as fast as he possibly could, his silver eyes wide with fear and tears as he stared at his lover who was on all fours, his chest heaving as he inhaled deeply, blood dripping from his mouth onto the floor as he inhaled though his open jaws. Slowly, Kanda rose to look at Allen through his bangs, the boy shuddering at the darkness in their depths, the clawed hands gripping at the expensive fabric of the rug, the slight ripping sound from them indicated their ungodly strength.

"A-A-Aren…"

The ragged voice brought the boy back to the present, his hands still over the profusely bleeding wound, the blood slipping through the cracks in his fingers and staining his shirt.

It was only when Kanda rose to his full height and took a single step towards the boy did Allen react, his feet shuffling away from him, his back slamming into the base of the island, his eyes wide in terror.

"St-Stay away from me!" Allen screamed, his body trying to shrink away from Kanda , "wh-what's wrong with you!"

"Aren," Kanda tried once more, his voice soft as he tried to comfort the frightened boy, his heart hammering as he wished his changes would disappear, make himself normal-looking for his young lover so as to calm him, try to rationalize what he had just done, both to Allen and himself.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the boy screamed, tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to curl into himself, "what did you DO to me!?"

"It-It was an accident-"

"How is this an ACCIDENT!?" Allen asked him as he stood on weak legs, his hand extended to the wall as he supported himself, his body pressing against the white as he looked tearfully at his lover, "you HURT me!? You BIT me and-and-" he swallowed thickly, "it HURT!"

"I'm sorry," Kanda whispered as he tried to hide his elongated claws from the fearful silver eyes tearing a hole in his black heart, "I-I never… I never meant to hurt you, I swear it!"

"B-But-"

"Aren-"

"What are you?"

The question was breathed as the long bangs slipped away from his eyes, his open mouth revealing his elongated fangs and his hands were outstretched for the boy, his now pitch black irises, Kanda's advancement on Allen halting in a heartbeat.

"Wh-What?" Kanda whispered, "what do you-"

"What are you," the frightened voice asked, "y-your teeth… your eyes…" Allen swallowed thickly, his own silver orbs darting to the wound at his neck, fear making them quiver, "WHAT THE HELLL ARE YOU!?"

"Aren-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the boy screamed, his back slamming against the front door, the hand that wasn't over his bleeding wound held up in his defense, his body shaking from fear, "just-stay away from me!"

"Please, just hear me out," the vampire tried once more, his voice trying to soften from the ragged tone it held, his black eyes noting the fingers searching for the door handle of the front door, knowing any sudden movements to stop the boy would result in Allen freaking harder than ever.

"D-Don't," Allen stammered, "d-don't talk to me about this, th-there is nothing you can say th-that will make this better!"

"Moyashi-"

"I'M BLEEDING!" the boy screamed, his hand thrust out for Kanda to see, "you bit me so hard I'm BLEEDING!"

His silver eyes watched with frightened awe as Kanda seemed to freeze at the blood on Allen's hand, his lover seemingly hypnotized by the blood, his mouth hung open as his tongue flicked over his lower lip as though he craved the mere scent of it.

"K-Kanda?" Allen asked, his eyes worried as he watched the black eyes focused on his hand, "Kanda, what the hell is wrong with you? It's like you're some sort of-"

The eyes widened dramatically as the lip pulled back to reveal the elongated fangs, the claws, eyes, strength and sudden blood lust fitting into a solution that was so ludicrous it couldn't have possible made sense.

"Wh-What the hell?" the boy asked as he backed closer to the door, his hand returning to the wound, "what's wrong with you? You-You're like a-a _vampire _or something!"

"A-Aren…" the creature breathed, his beast and his mind fighting for control.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Get… out," Kanda breathed, his body moving from Allen to clutch the island in the kitchen, "I'll… hurt you… again."

"B-But-"

"What if… I told you… you were right," the vampire confessed, his hands gripping the countertop, "about… the vampire… thing."

"Vampire's don't exist," Allen shook his head, "they-they _can't _exist! You-You're just a human that-that-"

"That bit you… so hard… you bleed… so profusely," he breathed, his head hung as he took in ragged breaths, "the only thing… that makes sense… is what you… think… can't be. Now… get out… before I do it… again."

Allen seemed frozen in fear before her tore from the apartment, his hand still over his bleeding neck as he ran down the twenty-five flights of stairs away from the vampire, adrenalin pumping in his veins as he broke into the night, the spring air warm on his skin as he ran from the complex, his eyes turning up to the top of the tall building the light making his heart hammer faster and his legs tore across the street into the other one, his eyes darting from block to block as his feet did, his mind racing as he thought about what Kanda confessed, what he had witnessed, tears slipping down his cheeks as he begged his lover to be simply delusional, his thoughts too deep to notice the two men taking an interest in him.

* * *

The sound or retching echoed in the empty bathroom, Kanda's sick splashing into the basin as he coughed up the last of the remnants, his body pushing from the toilet as he flushed the red vomit, his hand wiping his mouth as he sat back, his chest heaving as he tried to relax himself, his eyes having since returned to cobalt after he sought out his last resort of blood, something he should have used before his hunger had reached the desperation that it did. His eyes turned to the sky as he tried to relax himself, hoping that the anti-coagulants in the blood stopped making him so nauseous and sick that he could stand.

His throat forced down fear as Allen's absence his him like a wave for the umpteenth time in the night. Whether he believed him or not, the boy was not coming back, not that Kanda blamed him greatly, after the bite he inflicted on his neck the boy was still bleeding when he ran from the place. An arm covered his mouth as he forced down a second wave of nausea, his stomach churning from more than just the medicine in his stomach; he felt his dark heart break anew at the loss of Allen, his breath deep as he just wished that he could take it back, that he could restrain himself from sinking his fangs into the unmarked flesh, that he just let Allen walk out the door, untouched and unharmed.

The bathroom window was flung open as Kanda stuck his head outside, his breath sucking in the fresh air, his lungs shuddering as it calmed him, his heart still tight after he lost what was the most important thing to him. Cobalt eyes closed as he sniffed the air, his keep senses detecting the smell of the still bleeding boy, his heart torn as he realized that his bite was deeper than he intended.

"Aren…" he whispered, "Aren I'm sorry-"

His head jerked up suddenly as he sniffed a second time, his eyes wide as he became aware of the two new scents trialing his lover, the boy having slowed while the other two advanced on the other, fear heightening in the already frightened boy.

His mind was clear as he practically leapt through the window, his body flying to the rooftop below him where his feet tore over the shingles towards his lover's scent, the strength his vampire body gave him allowing his legs to head towards the seedier part of town, his feet finding the flat roofs of the older apartments, his legs skidding to a halt as he looked over the edge of the building into the alleyway, the sight of two men approaching the head of pure white hair, the pale arm still to his neck as he protested.

"Come on honey," a sickly sweet voice crooned, "we'll be real gentle, we promise."

"St-Stay away from me!" Allen stammered, Kanda smelling the tears slipping down his cheeks even faster than before, "leave me alone!"

"Just a few-"

The man's words were cut off by a boot slamming into his back and crashing him into the dirt-strewn ground, the sound of the man's body hitting the ground was enough to echo throughout the alleyway, the other sets of eyes looking at the vampire that had just landed on the man, his hair settling on his back as he looked the second attacker in his eyes, his own blazing with anger. Without another word, Kanda's mouth opened to reveal large fangs, his snarl causing the other man to scream and stumble backwards in fright, his screams could be heard as he ran from the alley the vampire still standing on his friend before he turned back to Allen, the boy sliding to the ground with his hand still to his neck.

"K-Kanda," the boy breathed, his head lolling for a minute before he collapsed, the vampire's arms surrounding him before he crashed to the ground, his concern for the boy so great he no longer cared for the blood as he sealed the wound to prevent the blood loss, his heart thankful to have him in his arms once more.

* * *

**Reviews Please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this Story is almost done, sorry about the shortness but there isn't much I can really do with this... well, that's not entirely true, but I don't really want this to be too lengthy**.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bleary grey eyes opened to the soft dark night, the pale lips relinquishing a soft groan, his hands reaching to hold his head as dizziness washed over him, gentle hands touched his own, a concerned voice soft as it murmured him to lie still, Allen managing to focus on the sight of Kanda leaning over him, his face worrisome and his eyes caring, the younger smiling for a moment as his head rolled into the hand, memories of their previous encounter lost to him for a few moments more. Kanda watched as the silver eyes flung wide as the lithe form suddenly scuttled away from his touch, his body quivering as fear rolled off him in waves, his mouth trying to form words when his throat would not allow it.

Wordlessly, the vampire pulled himself up off the chair he had settled beside the large bed, his cobalt eyes turning from his once lover and silently shut the door behind him, Allen watching with frightful eyes until he was cast once more into darkness, his body relaxing slightly but still kept his guard up, his knees to his chest and his blankets clutched tightly in his fists. A hand went instinctively to his neck, the wound Kanda had left him was gone, his eyes widening further at the absence of scabbing or scarring.

Deep breaths calmed the younger as he mulled over the evening; his lover, someone who showered him in gifts, attention, and dare he say _love_ had attacked him, sinking his fangs into his neck so hard it caused him to bleed profusely enough to pass out, right into the warmth of the vampire's arms and comfort of what he knew. His knees pressed to his chest while his arms wrapped around them, his heart tearing in two, one half of him fearing the monster, the creature that had him on forced to the ground with ease and could rip him in half without so much as a second thought, the other half of him still in love with the vampire, knowing that he had never felt more whole in his entire life than when he was curled in Kanda's arms.

Tears slipped down his pale cheeks as conflict stirred within him. The vampire had left him alive and alone, his wound was tended to and cared for, his body warm under the covers while his lover watched over him. His head hit the pillow as his heart quivered; he still wanted Kanda, more than anything, but after what happened…

His breath was shuddering as he pulled himself from the covers, the blankets all but thrown onto the bed as he bravely opened the door and slipped outside, his eyes catching sight of a supposedly sleeping Kanda, the cobalt eyes closed and his hands over his chest, Allen swallowed thickly as he bravely approached the vampire.

"Kanda," Allen told him, fear hidden in his voice as he took in deep breaths, "I know you're awake."

Cobalt eyes opened slowly to look into silver, the two staring at each other for the longest time, Kanda masking pain while Allen fear. The younger sucked in a deep breath as he slowly moved to his once lover, his body lying over the longer, his head on the muscled chest as Kanda seemed to freeze, Allen's hand next to his face as he listened.

"You have a heartbeat," the younger murmured softly, "you're warm, you can walk in the sun… so how can you be a vampire?"

"I'm not like any of the stories," Kanda told him, "I can do anything a human can and more. I'm stronger, live infinitely longer, faster… mostly."

"What about the stake to the heart thing?"

"That kills just about everything," the vampire teased lightly, Allen giggling for the briefest of seconds.

"So… are you immortal?"

"No," Kanda confessed, "longevity, regeneration and youth, but not immortality."

"How did you… get like this?" Allen dared to ask after a moment of silence, the long fingers trailed up and down the grove of his spine, careful to keep the younger comfortable, his breath hitching for a moment.

"I wasn't… bitten or anything like that," Kanda told him, "I worked for this Alchemist on the side, made good money. There was this… accident in the lab… next thing I knew, I woke up in a coffin, dug myself out and never looked back."

"So… how old are you?"

"I was born in Edo in the mid-17th century," the Japanese recited as though reading a novel, his cobalt eyes noticing the curious silver ones edging him on, "it guess it was about... 1653."

"You guess?"

"Birth records weren't very accurate back then," Kanda shrugged, "but it was what was written on my headstone."

"Is it… still there?"

"Probably… but most likely not, they must've plowed it over by now to make a mall or something."

"So… wait," Allen sat up to look to his lover's eyes, "you're about three hundred and sixty years old?"

"Give or take about five years," the vampire confessed, the younger looking completely stunned at the news, his silver eyes flicking around for an out.

"D-Do you have like a favorite year or era or something?" Allen asked, trying to keep the conversation light while satisfying his curiosity.

"I do actually," Kanda smiled softly, his fingers playing with the downy strands, "this year and last."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because that's when I was with you," the Japanese told him truthfully, the younger flushing deeply at the compliment. "Look," Kanda told him, his body adjusting to pull away from the younger, sadness in his voice, "I can call you a cab that'll take you anywhere you want to go and-"

"Y-You want me to leave?" Allen asked, his eyes wide as the vampire strode from him, the pain in his chest greater than he imagined.

"After what I did why would you want to stay?" Kanda challenged back, his eyes refusing to turn to look at the younger as he leaned over the island, wondering just how he was to let Allen go. The boy shuffled on the couch for a moment before arms slid around the vampire's waist.

"What are you-"

"Are you still the same?" the younger asked, tears blooming in silver eyes as his body shook slightly, "are you still the same Kanda?"

"Moyashi," Kanda asked as he turned to Allen, still with the arms around him, "what-"

"Are you still my Yuu?"

Cobalt eyes went wide as he looked down at the head buried into his chest, the younger's tears slipping down his pale cheeks, his eyes turning to look up at his lover.

"Are you still the Yuu that fell in love with me?"

"O-Of course-"

"Even now, that I know you're a vampire, are you still the same?"

"Of course I am-"

"Then I don't care what you are," Allen whispered as he raised his lips to meet Kanda's, his hand to the muscled chest, "so long as you're still the same here."

"Moyashi…"

Soft lips met Kanda's tenderly, the silver eyes shut lightly and his hands on the other's chest, the Japanese willingly giving into temptation as he pressed back, his arms slipping to hold his lithe lover.

"Even after all that I've done," Kanda whispered between kisses, "after the wound, you still want to be with me?"

"I told you," Allen murmured as his hands held his lover's face, "you're still the same Kanda, the same one I fell in love with. You've never attacked me in the six months I knew you and even then, you tried to protect me."

"From myself-"

"Doesn't matter," the younger told him softly, "I still love the Kanda Yuu that you are."

The vampire felt his heart flutter at the innocence in Allen's words, his lips ravishing the younger's with relish, his arms holding him close to his body, excitement surging through his body before a thought struck him.

"Moyashi," Kanda breathed as he pulled away from Allen, "think about this _rationally_-"

"Love isn't rational-"

"Neither is doing _this _with a vampire!"

"Do you want me gone?"

The question caught him off guard, the cobalt eyes widening as the determined silver eyes narrowed up at him, the younger's jaw set.

"No," the Japanese confessed, "I'll want you with me, for an eternity."

"But I'll only live for another 70 years-"

"Not with… me," Kanda murmured, his words chosen with extreme care, "I've found that… should I continually… drink a person's blood for an extended period of time, my youth and longevity is given to them."

"But, why do you _need _blood?"

"I don't know," the Japanese answered truthfully, "I've just found that, without it, I will die, but not before my appearance changes… into what you saw."

"So… you're saying that I'm… like you now?"

"Not permanently," the vampire corrected, "and not all my abilities, but you'll live ten times longer than any human."

"If you… suddenly stop, would I age overnight?"

"No, the change will be gradual, like normal aging."

"You sound like you've done this before."

The bitterness in Allen's voice did not go unnoticed, a small smirk playing on his lover's lips.

"Not to this degree," Kanda told him softly, "but a month or two and then I got… bored," his face grimaced at how terrible that made him sound, "but I've never loved someone like this."

Lips met his for the second time since the attack, Allen willingly kissing him even after knowing his nature, something Kanda never imagined to have. Their bodies moving in unison towards the bed room, Kanda carful with Allen's body as he towered above it, their eyes filled with lust and wanting; Allen's clothes were all but ripped from his body in Kanda's eagerness, the young man enjoying every second of attention as he kissed and bit back, their lips meeting in passion and their bodies moving in harmony with each other.

Allen moaned unhindered as he felt his lover's hands move over and around his body, teasing his nipples and sliding down his hips and sides, his lips and tongue teasing and pleasing his lithe lover. Hands clutched at the sheets while his feet pushed against the mattress as his lover's chest slid against his back while he moved inside of him, Allen crying out in bliss when he came, his lips meeting Kanda's one last time in the night as the vampire came after him, Kanda's arms holding him tightly before they both sank into the mattress spent, Kanda pulling out of Allen while his lips whispered something to the lithe boy's ear, the younger too tired to listen, the only sound in his ear the beating of his lover's heart.

* * *

A soft groan emitted from Allen's lips as he stirred, his slight ache reminding him that what transpired that night was in fact, real.

Silver eyes glanced up to Kanda's sleeping face, his own slipping into a smile while his ear listened to the languid breaths and beating heart, his body relaxing at the thought that, though Kanda was some immortal creature that required blood, Kanda still loved him just as Allen loved the vampire.

Allen smiled softly to himself as he slipped into the kitchen, his heart full at how beautifully his life was turning out, a soft chuckle as he wondered why he had ever doubted his lover. True, the bite was vicious and it hurt, but the Japanese vampire kept himself from killing Allen, pushing him away from his terrible form, protecting him from the advancing men, sealing his wound, and continually showering him with love. A small giggle slipped from the pale lips; he wondered why he ran away, it wasn't as though he had many places to go, Lavi would be furious-

A hand clasped to his forehead as he sunk to his knees, the clatter of something hit the floor reached his ears, the object retaining its shape while Allen steadied himself, the images flashing through his mind of friends long since forgotten and memories of his previous life, everything from Mana holding his hand to the accident and Kanda hovering over him, an unseemly gleam in his eye as he attacked Allen.

"Aren!"

The silver eyes remained wide as his breaths tried to steady his shaking limbs, a hand on his back snapping him beck to action, his body all but leaping away from the touch, his back slamming against the cupboard doors, his eyes wide in fear while Kanda's held confusion.

"Moyashi, what-"

"You attacked me," the younger half-whispered, his hand on the counter as he pulled himself up off the tiled floor to stand as Kanda's equal.

"But… you said-"

"Not last night," Allen clarified, "the first time… on Halloween night."

Cobalt eyes grew dramatically wide as an understanding settled in, his heart freezing as realization dawned on him.

Allen remembered.

* * *

**OOh ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah... I'm not really gonna leave you guys hanging with this ^^**

* * *

The vampire moved gently under the covers, his slipping out a small groan as he reached tenderly for his lover, his cobalt eyes opening when he found nothing but his warmth, confusion on his features until he head the soft pattering of feet in the kitchen, a smile on his lips as he remembered Allen's insatiable appetite, his body preparing to settle into sleep once more before a clatter of something hitting the floor had him practically bolting out of bed, his black pants slipped on while his feet pattered on the floor to the soft groan.

"Aren!"

The younger didn't move at his call, his hand gently extending to touch the white hair's shoulder, concern filling him before his lover suddenly scuttled away from him, wide fearful silver eyes staring at him, tears pricking at their corners.

"Moyashi, what-"

"You attacked me," the younger half-whispered, his hand on the counter as he pulled himself up off the tiled floor to stand as Kanda's equal.

"But… you said-"

"Not last night," Allen clarified, "the first time… on Halloween night."

Cobalt eyes grew dramatically wide as an understanding settled in, his heart freezing as realization dawned on him.

Allen remembered.

"Why, Yuu"

Kanda stared at the frightful boy, tears flowing endlessly down the pale cheeks as the silver eyes stared back in a mixture of terror and rage at the vampire, his body shaking as his mind spun in an attempt to digest the shattered memories.

"Why?" Allen asked quietly, his hands coming to grip the sides of his head, light feet backing away from the creature he was tricked into loving, "why did you do this, to _me_, what the hell-did I ever do to you."

"You-Moyashi-"

"Don't say that name!" the silver-eyed boy screamed at him sharply, "you tricked me, _lied _to me, wiped my memories for six _months!"_

"Listen, I-"

"YOU MONSTER!"

The few words Kanda had on his tongue died as the insult crushed him, his cobalt eyes grew wide while what felt like a sword had roughly cleaved his heart in two, though he wondered why it shocked him so, he had expected Allen to say this and worse.

"You-you made me forget my friends, my old life, for what?" the boy continued sobbing, "just so you could get away with raping me? With fucking me? Just to drink my blood?"

"No!" Kanda told him almost desperately, finally finding his words, the eyes a stormy grey as they glared at him angrily, the vampire faltering, "not-not anymore-"

"But at first?"

The silence that ensued was terrible for the both of them, Allen regaining pieces of the determined soul he used to have, his body shaking as he tried to regain composure.

"Yes," the vampire sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat, "yes, I just wanted you for your blood and your body, but, things changed-"

"No."

The quiet voice broke Kanda's thoughts, his words dying once more on his tongue.

"Monsters don't change, they don't become human," Allen whispered cruelly, his tears still flowing, "you don't love me, you _can't _love me. That's why you made me think I loved you, that's why you gave me those damned feelings towards you, you-you made me lie!"

"Please," the vampire started, ignoring the pain in his chest, his hand extended towards Allen, "please just listen to me."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the boy shrieked, backing into the counter at the movements of the elder, his body unconsciously falling to the ground, his back against the wall, "don't touch me! I won't be tricked into another one of your damned curses!"

"Then just listen," Kanda whispered, his hand rescinding, "I won't touch you… anymore… I promise."

Allen sniffled but nodded at his words, eyes still holding anger in them as he looked up at the vampire, his body crouched defensively.

"I enchanted you to love me so that you would stay with me, you tasted so good I couldn't help myself, I was greedy, much too greedy. Each passing month, however, I found out that _you _had enchanted _me_. I-I wanted you, moy- no, Aren, to be happy, with me. I wanted you to be free, to know the truth but, I was scared that you-"

"I would what!" the frightened boy snapped, "overreact?! Of course, I should be _happy _about what you've done to me! I am absolutely _blessed _to have been treated like this!"

"No," Kanda explained calmly, "you should react like this, you should wish my demise at the hands of the angels themselves but," Kanda swallowed, his own eyes beginning to moisten at the realization of what he was about to lose, "but, I-I wanted to love you, just for a little longer."

"If you really loved me," the white-haired whispered, "you would have let me go."

"I know," the vampire agreed softly, "I – I don't expect forgiveness from you-"

"You don't deserve it," Allen finished for him, "you _lied _to me, you made _me _forget who I was, who I _really _loved, you, you're the lowest of the low, you don't _deserve _to be called a monster. I HATE YOU!"

Kanda froze at those words, the same lips telling him hours before that he loved the vampire, that, even after finding out his nature, he still loved the _person _that he was.

"I hate you," Allen shot back at him, glaring at the creature while his voice was watery, "I wish your black heart could have never been reborn."

The boy returned to his crying after his statement, his heart tearing in two. The fog from his mind had cleared, his old friends and old life beckoning him while the new memories of the vampire confused him, the touching, their vacations, the gifts, how _real _the false love Kanda showed him was, his heart torn in two while he sobbed openly.

"I can't undo what someone else did in the past," a voice told him, the creature moved to loom over him without the by noticing, "but I can grant your wish."

The slacked mouth emitted a shocked scream when a strong hand clasped over his eyes, his body forced to the tiled ground, the hands clawing at the wrist while his body struggled under the weight of the vampire.

"NO, GET OFF ME, LET ME GO!"

"No."

Allen began screaming in pain as Kanda began murmuring some dead language, his brain feeling as though someone was draining the all the blood from his body through it out of a pin prick.

"WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Making you forget," the monster above him told him calmly, the tears blooming in his eyes beginning to fall onto the pale skin, "I'll make you forget everything."

"NO!" the boy protested, his nails digging into the flesh, his jumbles of images running past his mind, "PLEASE, KANDA, STOP!"

Allen screamed in pain and protest, his own tears streaming down his face in anguish and fear. He didn't want to return to being a mindless puppet, he wanted to be free, be with his friends and the ones he truly loved.

"Tell me," the vampire suddenly demanded, "could you ever love something like me after what I've done?"

Despite the immense pain, Allen managed to listen to the words Kanda was telling him, what he was asking. The gap between the creature's fingers allowed him to peek a silver eye out at the vampire, the tears in his quivering eyes refusing to cease in falling down his skin as he looked up at the creature, the eyes widening as he recognised despair etched into Kanda's features, tears falling from the creatures own dark cobalt eyes.

_He cries for me? _

Memories of their moments together entered his sight, the trips Kanda took him on and the gifts the creature had lavished him with, how blissful the vampire appeared to be while Allen's fingers danced the white grand piano given to him on his birthday before Kanda took him to the town's square, tenderness that his cheeks were held in incomparable to anything he had ever experienced, how his body practically shivered when their lips touched, the slight ghosting of their lips before Kanda planted them on his, a small signature of the vampire's so called love.

The twitching hand managed to lift itself up off the ground, the marred flesh moving towards Kanda, the memories of the vampire's lips on his, how tender they had been in their last few moments together, the words he could finally hear.

_I love you, Aren._

"I-I-"

The arm fell limp short of the vampire, the silver eyes now lifeless and glassy, the final tear rolling down his cheek as the long fingers were removed from the face, the fingertips closing the eyes before tender lips pressed to the forehead.

"No," Kanda sighed softly, his tears still falling slowly, "I didn't think so, Aren."

* * *

**A really short chapter this time, but hopefully still just as good.**

**Review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter of the day guys, just about two more after this... possibly an epilogue...**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Blinding white met the silver eyes as their owner forced them close from the pain, his hand coming up to cover his eyes, the ache in it stronger than he thought. His body felt stiff as he shuffled about in his bed, the small beeping from the machines rhythmic as he gently tugged at the needles in his arms and the pads on his chest. Braving the light, Allen tried to open his mercury orbs once more to look around, squinting until he adjusted to the light.

His room was nothing like his apartment, while and simple with a large window coupled with vertical blinds looked out over the city, his brows knitted in confusion while his groggy mind was able to piece together the fact that he was in a hospital of some sort. The opening of the door alerting the fatigued boy to his guest, a very flustered-looking nurse practically bolting into his room, blue eyes wide as she looked over at the white-haired young man, her cheek-length blonde air swishing as she ran from his room, her shrill voice could be heard calling one Dr. Li.

For such a portly man, he ran faster than expected in Allen's case, bustling through the door to look at the boy, his own eyes wide as his hand ran over his balding skull.

"Oh my," he whispered, his feet carrying him over to the silver-eyes bedside, his own similar blue ones wide.

"Forgive me," he murmured to Allen, regaining his composure as quickly as he could, "I just… never expected you to wake up…"

"Wha-" the patient asked, his voice scratchy and raw, causing his hand to touch his throat unintentionally, face wincing in slight pain.

"You must be very confused," the man simpered, "do you know your name?"

"Allen Walker," the boy murmured nervously.

"Very good," the man smiled, "what other information do you know about yourself? Phone number, Address, job, etcetera?"

The woozy boy recited everything he could remember about his life, the nurse jotting down what he said at a blinding pace, the man simply nodding as his answers were cross referenced with what was on his admission charts.

"Good, good," the doctor muttered once Allen was finished, "now, can you tell me what day it is?"

"The…first of November?" the boy more so asked than informed, his face falling when he saw the doctor look disappointed.

"Well," he man murmured scratching his head, "I don't know how to tell you this gently but…it's actually the third of May."

Silver eyes widened in shock at the doctor's words, his mouth gaping slightly as he tried to form his thoughts.

"You see Allen," Dr. Li told him in an attempt to rectify the situation, "you were attacked by some muggers Halloween night and, as a result, you have been in a coma for the past six months."

"B-but," Allen stammered, his mind trying to fit the pieces of what the doctor had told him, his brain trying to comprehend how he could have lost six months of his life to sleep, "h-how am I still alive? Shouldn't I be brain dead by now?"

"Each person is different," the man explained tenderly, "you were incredibly resilient, Mr. Walker."

"B-but-"

"I will admit, the odds were most certainly not in your favor, but you did manage to beat them," the man beamed at him proudly, "your friends never gave up on you for a second."

"M-My," the boy stammered lightly, his mind flashing back to images of Lenalee, Lavi, Tyki and the others in his life, his heart squeezing as his concern increased greatly for them, "wh-where are they, are they alright?"

The doctor looked surprised, "why yes of course they are, unfortunately, you were the only one who had been ambushed that night."

The small figure lay in his bed still, his mind continually trying to digest and process the information that the doctor had told him, shock relaxing his body back onto the bed, his state making him impervious to any sound such as the sound of the door shutting as Dr. Li took his leave of the poor boy, informing him that he would be back quickly after he grabbed more paperwork.

The balding man turned to the tall and lean figure leaning against the wall, his arms over his chest and his face impassive.

"He's awake-"

"I heard," the low voice spoke curtly, "I heard everything."

"Then-"

"Here's your money," the vampire practically snarled, throwing the stack of bills harshly at the fat man, "not one word to that boy about all of this."

"And what if I should slip up?" the doctor commented slyly thumbing the bills greedily.

"Then you will be the next body on that bed," Kanda hissed while he turned on his heel and left the greedy doctor to his cash, "and I guarantee, you _won't _be as lucky as him."

His head bowed, the Japanese turned to leave the hospital, his heart shredded as he told himself that this was for the best, that Allen needed to be with his kind and away from him, that letting the boy go was the only thing he could do for him, the only thing he could do for the one he loved.

Laughter bubbled from the room over the course of the next few days, Allen blessed to have his friends visiting him the instant they heard he was up and well, in Lavi's case it meant him bolting out of bed at two in morning with his green flannel pyjamas, the pink rabbits dotting the material making the British boy giggle at the sight of them. Lenalee had all but thrown herself on him, hugging him so hard both the patient and the nurses had feared he would pass out, tears pouring relentlessly down her face. Even Tyki, the sadistic teaser, had shown sympathy towards the poor boy, though whether faked or true Allen didn't care, he was appreciative of it all the same. His friends chatted on aimlessly about every little detail that had one on in their lives while he slept, careful not to make the boy feel at all terrible about his comatose state.

Apparently, his assailants had yet to be found, though both Tyki and Lavi swore a fate worse than death should they find them before the police did, not that Allen minded much, he was just happy to be awake for the first time in months.

"Say, Allen," Lenalee asked timidly, the silver eyes turning in her direction, "do you remember if you dreamed at all while you were out?"

Green, gold, and purple eyes now watched him with interest as the boy thought back, shaking his white locks much to their disappointment.

"No, can't say I did, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you heard us at all," the girl brushed off, looking neither hurt nor embarrassed.

"Yeah, Tyki was suggesting some pretty erotic stuff," Lavi chimed in grinning, "you sure that didn't affect you at _all?"_

"If you giving a full description of what Miss January looked like didn't have an effect on him," the tanned man pointed out, "then neither did mine."

The flushing on Allen's cheeks was enough for Lenalee to step in and give them both a cruel glare, the boys backing off immediately.

"Anyway," the white-haired boy mumbled, "what happened to my apartment and my stuff?"

"Oh, that," the girl mumbled, looking from Tyki to Lavi, the other two looking uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me they sold it," Allen groaned, dread filling his body at the thought of all his worldly possessions gone in a heartbeat while he was unable to say or do anything.

"No, nothing like that," Lavi told him, his hand on the boy's knee to calm him, "it's just… see, we all were going to pool our money together to keep up your rent-"

"Guys," Allen sighed, "you didn't have to, I don't want to put you out because of me."

"That's just it," Lenalee told him timidly, "we _didn't, _when we offered the money to the landlord, he was so confused. Apparently, a third party had taken care of your rent _and _hired someone to clean it weekly."

Silver eyes looked confused for a moment, the orbs traveling from Lenalee to Lavi to Tyki and back again.

"But, who-"

"No clue," the dark-skinned man told him, "we asked and pestered, but the guy wished to remain anonymous, paid in cash too."

"So, _none _of you had any idea who the person was?"

All three heads shook, "not one, sorry."

"We thought you'd know," Lenalee pointed out, her purple eyes hopeful.

Allen snorted softy, "Lenalee? I've sorta been in a coma for the last little while, I didn't exactly walk up to someone and say 'hey, I'm going to be beaten tomorrow, could you cover my rent for me?'"

The boy received a light smack on the side of his head at his comment, the smile on Lenalee's face anything but sinister.

"Shut up," the girl teased, "I meant like, who do you know that would do that for you?"

"Well," the boy paused for a moment while he thought, "aside from all of you, there's Mother and the science buddies at school, you know, Bak and the rest of them, Jerry might but otherwise I can't think of any other person who would do that type of thing."

"Really?" the Chinese girl pressed, "no one?"

"Well," Allen paused for a moment, "maybe…"

His sentence stopped all together while his mind spun, the feeling that he was forgetting something or someone nagging at his chest, though no matter how much he dug, he couldn't find a face much less a name for the person.

"Allen," a worried voice cut across his thoughts, "are you all right? Do you want us to call the nurse?"

"Huh," the silver-eyed boy asked, his irises focusing on his friends, "oh, no, I'm alright, I'm just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really," the white-haired mused, "I've forgotten it already anyway."

* * *

"Alright, so, we've left everything the way it was same with the cleaning lady," Lenalee explained as she opened the door for Allen, the boy stepping gingerly into the room, his eyes looking around his apartment with a glimmer of comfort and recognition, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he dropped his overnight bag on the floor, his arms above his head as he stretched.

"That's great, thank you," Allen told her and Lavi gratefully, smiling at them from his spot in the room, the two of them still standing by the door, "I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Nope," Lavi announced proudly, "I'm staying with you!"

Allen stared blankly at Lavi before turning to Lenalee, his mouth open slightly before she cut him off.

"Now don't start Allen," she warned, "I know it's been three days since you woke up, but we want to make absolute _sure _that you're okay."

"But-"

"No buts buddy," Lavi grinned, his arms wrapping around the slim shoulders, "I'm gonna make sure you're okay. But don't worry, we'll eat dinner, watch movies, maybe cuddle a little…"

The red head broke out into a fit of giggles as he ducked away from Allen's swinging fist, Lenalee rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"If he gives you trouble just call me okay? I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Lenalee," Allen smiled while he waved at her, the girl waving back before she shut the door firmly behind her, the two boys left alone in the room.

"So," the green-eyed redhead started, his arm slung back over Allen, "what are we gonna do first?"

* * *

A red cloth was slipped over Lavi's body while the man snored on, his body draped over the couch while he slept, Allen sighing while he tucked his friend in and turned off the T.V, his own feet carrying him tenderly to his room. In truth, Allen felt groggy after the past few days he had had and all he wanted to do was fall asleep with the guarantee that he would wake the next day.

The silver eyes looked over to the kitchen, a mound of dirty dishes were stacked in the sink, his friend promising to do them as soon as he could which, if he planned to keep his promise at all, would mean tomorrow morning at the earliest. Too tired himself, Allen trudged to his room, his eyes weary and his body aching slightly. The door opened to reveal an immaculately made bed and a polished floor, his stripped clothes covering patches of it as he undressed quickly after shutting the door, barring the outside world from his slumber.

Clad only in his boxers, the boy practically fell on top of the covers, his eyes fluttering shut once they hit the pillow, his tired body slipping into sleep, entirely unaware of the second visitor in his home.

Kanda had slipped through the window effortlessly, his thoughts bitter and grim as he remembered the first time he had done this, his motives far more honourable now than they were then. Walking gracefully to the large living room, the smell of rice and some sort of curry reached his sensitive nose, the spices intense yet oddly reminiscent of Allen's own home cooking when they lived together, his heart clutching at the memories, fond though they were yet now only his to have.

Moving through the living room, his body stiffened at the sight of the comatose figure on the couch, the shock of red hair and loud snoring confirmed what his nose told him, this was most certainly _not _Allen. His lip curled slightly in jealousy, jealousy that _he _could get closer to Allen even without being with the boy for six months. Turning from Lavi, the vampire made his way over to the bedroom where the object of his interest slept, the soft and steady breaths reaching his ears, relaxing him almost immediately.

The door was opened and shut softly, Kanda slipping into the darkened room, the skylight spilling the moon's glow on his pale body, the boy having fallen asleep in nothing but a pair of black underwear, his hands touching the pillow while his cheek was buried in it, his parted lips letting his breath pass through them unhindered. The vampire felt his chest constrict at the sight of him, the sheer beauty sleeping there was now no longer his to touch, to kiss, to take.

Moving over to the side of the bed, his long fingers moved on their own, longing to feel the skin against his if even for a second longer, his heart wishing to comply. Settling his body on the edge of the bed, Kanda dared to run his finger's along the smooth skin on his back, the boy humming almost immediately in response. The vampire stiffened for a moment before he realized that the boy did it in his sleep, the deep breaths neither shortening nor hitching as he slept onward.

Relaxing, Kanda gently trailed the fingertips up the spine to touch the soft cheek, his palm coming into contact with the flesh, Allen groaning softly before he unconsciously leaned his face into the creature's hand, his body turning over to its back in the process, his lips moving as he hummed. Kanda's heart clutching at the small sounds of contentment, his hand quaking slightly as the fingertips traced the soft skin of the cheeks before they trailed over the coal pink lips, the flesh as soft as his dreams remembered.

The fingers moved as the lips did, soft murmured words were incoherent as Allen shuffled in his bed, his face a mask of serenity and calm, Kanda only vaguely aware of how much closer it had grown to his face his previous actions second nature to the creature as his lips ghosted over the others, his eyes half lidded as the hand moved to cup the other's cheek.

"…Kanda…"

The demon froze at both the feeling and sound of his name, the hot breath touching his lips and able to send shivers down his spine, his own cobalt eyes widening in shock while the silver ones remained softly shut, the boy slumbering on blissfully unaware of the creature leaning over him. His torn heart shuddered slightly at the mere thought of being in the boy's dreams, his throat forcing down the lump in his throat that had emerged.

'_One last time' _the creature promised himself, _'let me taste him just one last time.'_

Slowly and with tenderness, Kanda lowered himself to touch the lips to his own, the taste only having grown in temptation during the few days they had been parted, his hands unconsciously gripping the bed sheets as he willed himself to leave their antics at the kiss, telling himself to ignore the allure of the boy's blood that called to him as sweetly as a siren's song.

Their lips parted, a soft sigh past Allen's lips while his head lolled slightly, the face now looking over at the second pillow on his large bed, his shoulders adjusting to hold his hand near his face, a small curl of his lips visible to the sharp eyes as was the slight shiver that ran through the pale body. Effortlessly, the slender legs and hips were raised only to be slid underneath the this covers, the cream fabric sliding up to cover the abdomen of the boy, Kanda's hand lingering on the body as long as he dared.

The creature drew back, his hands undoing the buttons on his coat enabling him to reach in and pull out a singular white rose, the flower undamaged and blemish free while it nearly glowed in the moon's light. Turning his face from the flower to the boy, Kanda felt sadness slip onto his features, his body leaned over the boy's once more, the rose trailing down the soft skin of the cheek as his hand once did.

"I'm sorry, Aren," he murmured sadly, his forehead touching the boy's, "I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to you."

The rose was placed on the pillow beside the boy's, Allen's closed silver eyes turned towards it while fingers threaded through his soft strands before a gentle kiss landed on his temples, the creature rising as silently as he sat down, the black heart the vampire thought he had never had pounding fiercely in his chest as he left the angelic boy to his dreams.

* * *

**Extra long for you guys since the last one was short ^^ hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last two chapters my lovelies ^^ Enjoy them**

* * *

"What cha' doing?"

Allen's head tilted over the back of his chair to look at an upside-down Lavi, his friend chewing on a bite of an apple, the younger's fingers tapping on the keys of his laptop.

"Nothing," Allen sighed softly, his eyes returning to the screen, the silver irises catching the sight of the withering rose, his fingers itching to touch it.

His first morning back at home was greeted with the sight of a white rose on his pillow, his eyes widening as he picked it up tenderly in his hands, the petals softer than silk and the white brighter than the moon. His confusion increased greatly when Lai and Lenalee informed him that they had never even _seen _the rose let alone give it to him, prompting the still nagging question as to just who left it for him.

The second anomaly with the flower was the way it withered. The young man had found that a normal cut rose would last no more than two weeks; his was pushing a month and still lived with its odd petals. His fingers dared to ghost across the outer white ones, the exterior row of petals was slowly drying and fading, seeming to crumple and wither without turning a disgusting brown like most would. It was the inner petals that confused him the most; the inside of the rose was still perfect, still as pristine as the day he received it.

"You feeling okay?"

Silver eyes turned back to look at his friend, concern in the singular green eye he sported enough to make Allen feel guilt rack his body.

"I'm fine," the younger smiled falsely, "really Lavi. It's been a month since I woke up and I'm still fine."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"In that case, I need to be heading off, I have work at the library."

"Yeah, see ya," Allen called as his friend slipped thought the door, the younger now left to himself and his thoughts, a soft sigh escaping his lips while he pushed off from the desk, his feet taking his tired body to his room.

Allen's back hit the wall as he slumped to the ground, his head hitting the wall as his lids closed for a brief moment, his body relaxing with ease. His peace was disturbed almost immediately, his eyes still closed as he felt something touch his neck with gentle tenderness, the feeling skimmed slowly up towards his jaw and lips, his head instinctively turning to capture the feeling with his mouth, the lips kissing him back with fervour. His silver eyes remained shut as his limp hands somehow wound their way to the scalp, the familiar feeling of silk slipping through his fingers heightening his senses as his mouth opened to let his partner have his way, their tongues sliding against each other in unison. Hands began undoing the buttons on his white shirt one by one, the fingers trailing down his side before they found his growing bulge, the black pants he wore unbuttoned before a hand slid inside, Allen moaning into the mouth at the feeling of the fingers slowly massaging him, knowing how to make him writhe in pleasure.

"Sorry about that buddy, forgot my scarf!"

Allen was jolted awake by the loud slamming of the door, his friend's feet pattering around the wooden floor before he shut the door behind him, the lock clicking into place. The silver eyes glanced down his body, his heaving chest still fully clothed and his pants buttoned, the only difference being his straining erection. The younger groaned at the feeling; the dream he just had wasn't the first and he knew it wouldn't be the last. His sleep was often met with the feeling of another in his bed, the hands roaming his body and the lips sucking and kissing in places he never thought could make him feel so good, his mind almost afraid to wander as it could result in him being caught in a compromising action. The pale cheeks flushed a light red at the thoughts that had come almost unbridled in his fatigued state, thoughts of someone from behind him running hands over his body, someone pushing him onto the kitchen table and taking him and even in the shower, when he tried to relieve himself did those thoughts arise, two naked wet bodies moving against each other in unending pleasure.

His silver eyes never saw who his passionate lover was and any name that slipped his lips in the dreams was since forgotten in the wake of the morning, a pang of sorrow and longing filling him when his bed was empty in the morning, his hand reaching for someone who should be there.

His shower was cold and short, any other impure thoughts leaving him be, only half of Allen thankful, the other almost wishing to feel his nameless imaginary lover touch and tease him, lips kissing and sucking and worshiping every inch of his skin had never made him feel more loved and tended for, his body coming to long for sleep, long for the euphoria it brought him. The water was rubbed off his skin with vigour as he slipped into fresh clothes, his mind now alert as he wandered the small apartment, eyes trailing and seeing everything for the umpteenth time, the silver irises finally resting on the upright piano, his shoulders relaxing as he approached it, his hands running along the top of it, the feeling of old wood and varnish soothing, but different, almost like he was used to something smoother and larger.

White hair shook as he tried to clear his thoughts, his body settling in the chair in front of the keys, his fingers resting on them before he slowly began to play variations of Schubert, Debussy and Beethoven before he grew bored, his lugs expelling a sigh in his frustration. Because of his absence, his workplace had since replaced him, but was working on finding a way to try and get him back, not that Allen needed the money. To his enormous surprise, his bank account had been given almost two million dollars and his rent was filled till the end of the next two months. Convinced this was a mistake, the young man took this up with the manager, who promptly informed him that this was no accident and that someone had given him the money but that they were not at liberty to say who.

His fingers trailed the keys almost tenderly before they stopped on a chord, one Allen didn't know which song it started, confusion in his features as he seemed to instinctively know which notes to hit next and what speed to play it at. His throat swallowed the lump before he closed his eyes and let his fingers dance the slow tune, the music rich and deep and moving, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he felt hands slide down his arms for fingers to cover his, the action hardly impeding to his playing as the warm body pressed against his back. The silver eyes opened to a blurred sight, his hands leaving the piano to wipe the tears from his cheeks, entirely unaware that he was crying.

His heart almost ached at the loss of someone he didn't know, that the music he played was for someone who wasn't listening, that the bench he sat on should have someone sitting next to him. His lungs took in deep shuddering breaths as he tried to steady himself, tell himself that he was simply reacting from being in a coma for so long, that this was irrational and that there was no one he was missing, that his friends were all still okay and with him.

A hand went to his head as he groaned, the thoughts tormenting him as he tried desperately to push them from his mind, turning his body back to his bedroom in an attempt to perhaps sleep off the sudden wave of lust that coursed through his veins, his body entirely unaware of the edge of the mattress until he tumbled onto the bed, body twitching.

Allen quickly turned to bury his face into the pillow so as to stifle his moans and screams as his thoughts tormented him; the feeling of the same hands over his body driving him insane, his eyes tightening as he willed the emotions away, willed that he felt nothing for the unnamed stranger invading his mind and drove him wild with lust and wanting. Hands clutched at the sheets as he writhed in pleasure, his mind deluding him to think that someone was playing with his body, teasing and kissing him. A loud moan escaped his lips as he began to imagine his lover taking him, slowly and with strength, Allen's words incoherent until something familiar slipped out.

"K-K-Kan-Kanda…"

His silver eyes went wide as the name echoed in his skull, his hands unfurling from the sheets to clutch his head, his straining erection disappearing almost as quickly as it came on, his body tossing and turning as he tried to rid himself of the voice, _his _voice, calling for Kanda, the vision behind his eyes clearing into a tall Japanese with long silken black hair, piercing cobalt eyes, strong yet skilled hands and a voice as rich as chocolate with the ability to send shivers down his spine.

A thump echoed through the room as Allen fell from his bed to the wooden floor, his hand over his head as he practically screamed in pain at the flashing memories, his body thrashing and twitching in pain as he tried to calm his anguish. Visions of him and Kanda together tormented him, the trips to Paris, Spain, Japan, China and countries in the tropics he still had trouble naming; every touch, kiss, smile and look Kanda gave him coming back to him in an instant, good memories and bad.

His hand touched the crook of his neck as he remembered the fangs piercing his skin, the sight of the blackened eyes and dangerous aura he sported, the revelation that the man he had loved for six months was a vampire, the fear he felt when he tore form the apartment… the relief he felt when the warm arms surrounded him and the excitement of the touch from him.

* * *

"Allen!"

Bleary silver eyes opened to the sight of Lenalee over his crumpled form, her purple eyes worried and her hands reaching for him.

"Lena… lee?" he asked, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth and his throat scratchy and dry, "wh… what?"

"Are you okay?!" Lenalee asked worriedly, "I came in and found you like this, you had me worried sick!"

"Wha… happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," the young woman told him, "do you remember anything?"

Memories flashed though Allen's eyes of him and Kanda, anger through his veins at the thought of being used so easily, the anger dissipating as the other emotions filled him, confusing and tormenting him.

"Come on, up you go," Lenalee pressed, pulling him up to his feet where he was allowed to sit on his bed, his body slowly stirring to the stimuli, "now… what happened?"

"I must've fallen off my bed," the younger half-lied, his silver eyes looking towards Lenalee, "I'm fine though."

"Allen, don't lie…"

"I'm not," the younger held his hands up, "really, I'm fine Lenalee."

"But-"

"You guys babying me isn't going to make me any better," Allen told her, "really, I'm _fine_."

"I can see you're not going to budge on this matter," Lenalee muttered, turning from him to his kitchen, Allen stopping her.

"Um… can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What?"

"Well… it's just," the other swallowed thickly, "what if… someone was tricked into loving another person?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what would you do if someone tricked you into think that you loved someone else?"

"Oh, I'd be furious," Lenalee told him, "it's absolutely disgraceful for someone to do that!"

"Right… that's what I thought," Allen sighed.

"But… I suppose… if the other person truly loved me, then perhaps I could see reason."

"What if he didn't… at first."

"Love is tricky Allen, you know that."

"Even so-"

"If a person had grown to love another, even if he or she started out manipulating the other, then I believe that… they might deserve a second chance."

"Even after doing something so terrible?" Allen scoffed lightly, Lenalee's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Allen," she smiled, "you wrote the book on second chances, don't tell me you've suddenly changed your mind."

"I-I just-"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Allen looked up at her, his silver eyes searching for something before he sighed deeply, his hands pushing himself up off the bed.

"I just need to make a decision."

* * *

**Ug... yeah, dialog was short and ugly... but I needed some sort of segway... Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen looked up at the large complex, his silver eyes widening as he stood in awe at its magnificence, his throat forcing down the lump of nervousness that had since risen. A small bump at his arm made him look down, the laughing child hardly noticing disrupting the young man as he ran wound with his arms spread open, chanting to him mother about how he was going to fly and how she should watch him, the woman chasing after her son in tall black heels, a look of worry crossing her face while her curly brown hair flew out behind her, her own arms stretched out towards the boy.

The white-haired boy just stared for a moment at the two of them before turning back the apartment buildings, his body shaking slightly as he took his first few tentative steps towards the gold handled double doors, his fingers quaking as softly as his body while he reached for the handles. The glass moved smoothly when he pulled on it, his lithe form slipping inside only to stare in awe once more.

The lobby was ten times more beautiful than the exterior, marbled floors, high ceiling, golden chandeliers that practically glittered like the sun while the side of the walls were paneled with similar marble the floor had save for the darker colour and lack of intricate design in the stone. His silver eyes moved around the large lobby, the few sparse people around were obliviously unaware of him as they chatted with friends or busied themselves in the newspaper.

His feet carried him to the gold elevators doors, constant until one of the doors slid open, a laughing couple slipping out of the box while the woman clasped the arm of what Allen assumed was he husband, his pace quickening into a light jog for the final few steps to make the elevator. The door closed slowly shut, leaving the boy alone in the mirrored box, his fingers to his lips as he looked at the rows of buttons in front of him, his mind spinning.

The boy began to panic as his mind tried to remember what didn't exist to it, his hand clutching the material of his shirt on his chest while he felt hopelessness wash over him, his eyes quivering involuntarily out of worry.

A soft exhale escaped his lips before he relaxed, his body foregoing all thought as he instinctively reached out and touched the number _25 _timidly, the small shaking of the elevators movement sending his heart into even more turmoil as he was lifted steadily towards the creature that had entrapped him for six long months.

The ding of the elevator doors sent the butterflies in his stomach swarming, his breath loud and blood pulsing though his ears as he stepped gingerly from the box, automatically turning to the right as he took his tentative steps towards the door he somehow knew was towards the end of the hall, far apart and almost isolated from all its spacious neighbours. His slender body stopped in front of the imposing mahogany door, the gold number _2506 _almost welcoming him home while at the same time foreboding and making him cautious, the numeric key pad above the lock almost glaring at him.

His hand went to his forehead as he wondered how he was going to get _in _the room to meet the vampire. He doubted highly that Kanda would let him in, going down to the woman by the front desk was also out of the question, the creature would have most likely told them not let Allen in the building let alone his apartment, it was by sheer luck he had made it this far.

His head turned around, hoping that his latent memories would kick in and he would figure some way to get into the living space, fragments of the past slipped past him, his body curled into his knees as he waited patiently for Kanda to come home after he had stupidly locked himself out of the apartment in his haste for grocery shopping. The vampire had chastised him lightly for forgetting his key, but let him in none the less, kissing him on the top of his head when he realized how humiliated the young boy had been, telling him that he wasn't angry and that it was okay.

The mass of white hair jerked up to look at the light next to the door, his silver eyes wide as he remembered what the vampire had told him after that, his hand shakily extending to the back of the lamp, his fingers pulling on a red ribbon the was cleverly hidden behind it, the golden key glittering in the light as Allen held it to his face. A small smile spread across his lips, glad that he had kept the secret from Kanda.

His mind began panicking anew as he slid the key into the lock, his fingers typing out the code he had since forgotten, praying that the vampire hadn't changed the combination on him after their departure. The click of the lock followed by the slight creak of the door opening made Allen's heart flutter slightly as he relaxed, his mind alert as he pushed into the dark room, his eyes searching the space while he stepped into the apartment, the key slipped into his pocket as the door automatically locked behind him.

The first thing he noticed was how dark the place was, odd with the full moon. Turing his attention to the windows, Allen felt his eyes grew wide as he saw thick midnight blue curtains adoring the glass, replacing the sheer white ones the boy was so used to seeing. His thoughts at calling out the vampire's name were swiftly squelched as he figured that if Kanda most likely already knew he was here, the creature already had some course of action in mind. Stepping around the apartment with ease, the silver eyes searched every inch for a silhouette that did not belong, one that stood out amongst the darkened shapes.

His feet carried him from living room, to library, down darkened halls and finally to what was once his own private music room, his white grand piano standing in the center of the room, the only source of silver light in the place flowing from the large windows Allen had been known to stare at while his fingers danced across the piano with the vampire sitting beside him, a look of contentment on his face while he would watch the boy play, his fingers covering his lover's while Allen played on. Pale fingers now touched the lid of the instrument, a soft smile slipping on his lips as he found not a speck of dust on it, the piano closed, his heart feeling lighter as he realized Kanda had listened to him about putting the top down so as to preserve the strings from getting dust on them.

It was apparent that this was the only room the singular occupant seemed to frequent, a thought that made Allen's chest constrict. His thoughts were still torn by the almost erratic treatment of the vampire, from raping him to caring for him and almost loving him tenderly, protecting him yet caging him within his own mind, making him forget who he was.

The words now echoed in his skull '_I love you, Aren,' _coupled with the tears he had seen the creature shed for him when he had been forced to forget, the fact that he let the boy be free and now visited his memory made the lines between lover and monster all the more blurred to Allen, his heart throbbing slightly at the choice he needed to make.

His feet took him from his own room out to the hall, never forgetting to close the white double doors that led to the room, another fragment of his lost memories flitted past him, his smile quivering as he thought back to the unveiling of his birthday present from Kanda. The vampire had led Allen to the end of the hall, his long hands around his silver eyes and informed that they be kept shut, the boy giggling slightly but did as his lover had asked, the sound of doors opening reached his ears, his hands taken gently before he was pulled a head, Kanda's breath on his ear as he was told to open his eyes.

The sight had taken his breath away, the large piano stood in the once empty room welcoming him, his smile wide as he moved towards it, the vampire standing by the doorway as he watched the boy with amusement, a soft smile gracing his own features, softly suggesting that Allen play him something. Tentative fingers took the lid off the keys before he nervously tapped out a few notes, the rhythm coming to him almost naturally, his mind lost in the music, so focused he didn't notice Kanda approach him until the arms surrounded him, the warm breath on his cheek as he was told how beautiful he played and that he hoped that the present was what he desired. A tear slid down his face as he reminisced, Allen immediately raising a hand to wipe away the water, his fingertips held to the faint light to glisten in it, his silver eyes widening as he hadn't even realised he had begun crying over a memory he would've called fond.

His head turned with his body towards the one room he knew the vampire should be, the door causing him tremors of what he considered unnecessary fear, his hand reaching for the black doorknob, his breath deepening before he turned the handle and entered what was once their shared bedroom.

His silver eyes widened severely at the sight that lay before him, the entirety unlike anything he had expected to be greeted with.

Much like the rest of the place, there were dark curtains hung over the windows, but what light did slip into the room cast a pale silver glow over the singular occupant in the room, his prone figure lying in the center of the large bed. Allen approached him with caution and slowness, his eyes trailing over what was once a dominating and feared creature of nightmares and horror stories, his mind trying to understand how he had transformed into _this._

Kanda's skin was clammy and pale, far paler than when the two had parted ways, and looked as though a slight and soft breath could blow it clean off his skeletal system. His cheeks were hollow and gaunt, lips were cracked and parted, raged breaths pulled with desperation from the air around him barely made his chest rise and fall, the only indication that he was still living was the soft sound he made as he drew rattling breaths, though the thought of the undead as 'living' to Allen was almost comical even in the current situation. His eyes ghosted over the form hidden under the sheets, though the material covered his body, it was almost painfully obvious that he had lost weight in the month that they had been separated, his fingers that were wrapped around his torso were nearly bone with skin wrapped around them.

Allen clutched a hand to his chest at the spectacle, his heart constricting at the mere sight of the vampire, the simple thought that it was his doing made it all the more painful, a lump forming in his throat as he reached for Kanda. The figure drew a weak shaking breath, his eyelids forcing themselves open at an unknown stimulant, the dark cobalt eyes lacking as much life as his body as they silently searched the room for what had disturbed his slumber, the eyes widening at the sight of Allen looking down at him.

"M-Moy-a-shi?" he whispered shocked, his eyes unmoving from the younger, his mouth hung open slightly while he waited for Allen to respond.

The white-haired boy swallowed, "y-yeah, h-hey, Kanda."

The vampire stared at his prior lover before he turned his head away from him, a soft laugh slipping from his lips.

"K-Kanda," Allen asked with concern and equal softness while his hand moved closer to the creature.

"Just leave," Kanda rasped softly, "you're not real."

The boy stared in stunned silence at the man, his hand retracting slightly, "wh-wh-"

"Aren would never come back," the vampire whispered quietly, a note of longing in his voice, "not after what I'd done."

The pain flowed from the creatures lips felt as though they pierced the slim boy's heart, Allen sighing as he felt confidence grow at his decision. The mattress made no sound as the Allen lowered his weight onto the bed to sit beside Kanda, his hands finally touching the skin on the creature, relieved that still retained its softness, the simple act forcing the vampire to look towards him with pitiful eyes.

"But I did, Yuu…" Allen told him softly, tears blooming in the corners of his eyes while his hand slipped from the vampire's cheek to his hand, the hand that always seemed to be so inviting and protecting of him, the skeletal appendage raised to the boy's chest, "see, it's really me."

Kanda's eyes widened as the heartbeat resonated in his hands, his own heart constricting at the thought that Allen had truly come back to him after everything he did; his mind had cruelly tortured him with these illusions he had long since disregarded them, yet now, with the feeling of the boy's heart in his frail hand, he dared to let hope fill him.

"B-but, why…" the vampire whispered, "after… everything I did… why?"

"I don't know," Allen told him truthfully, a smile that reached his silver eyes slipping onto his face, "I just… did."

"But-"

"You look terrible, Yuu," the boy interrupted softly, his other hand moving to touch the cheek once more, "what happened to you?"

"I-I," the demon struggled to find the words that would pacify the boy, the feeling of his ex-lover's skin on his enough to make him forget what had transpired between the two, make him believe that he was still in love with Kanda.

"Have you…" Allen paused, the words caught in his throat as he struggled to form them, "have you _fed_, lately?"

Kanda smirked slightly at the boy's words, his hand slipping out of the grasp and falling to the bed. Of course, nothing had changed from that day, the boy still feared him and wished him to wither away to nothing; well, if it was his desire, he only needed to wait a few more days.

"No," the creature managed to rasp out, "I haven't had anything in a-awhile."

"But, why?!" Allen asked exasperatedly, looking over at the creature as though he was insane, "you're a vampire, you need blood to survive!"

"I just didn't… see a reason too," Kanda told him, his words chosen carefully and his eyes shifting away from Allen, '_not after you left.'_

"Then," the cobalt irises found their way back to the silver ones, the eyes widening as he saw Allen lean forward, his finger undoing the buttons on his shirt, "have mine."

The silence that fell between the two of them was nearly unbearable for Kanda as the boy pulled down his shirt to reveal the creamy unblemished skin beneath, his neck lowered towards Kanda, his silver eyes set in determination and not a trace of nervousness emanated from him; thin hands slid up Allen's arms to grab both ends of his shirt.

"No."

Allen's eyes widened in surprise as his clothing was pulled closed before the thin fingers fell limply to his sides, the eyes half-lidded while he rested back on the pillows, expecting the boy to leave him to his demise, wishing that Allen had never come back, wishing that he would not tempt him so.

A loud slap echoed though the room, cutting the silence between the two of them, Kanda's weak body moved slightly with the force of Allen's hand, his eyes wide in surprise at the boy's actions. Pushing himself off the mattress as best he could, the eyes turned to look at the silver eyes, the tears in them widening his own even further.

"You idiot!" Allen suddenly screamed at him, the water slipping slowly down his cheeks, "were the hell is that determined attitude of yours!? You did everything in your ungodly power to keep me here with you and now you want to just give up and _die!?_"

"It's what you want."

The words were whispered and barely audible to Allen, the boy pulling back slightly in surprise.

"This is what you want," Kanda rasped out once more, "I'll be dead in a few days, gone from the face of this earth and your wish will be granted."

Realization dawned on Allen as he sighed, "idiot," he murmured once more, his hand slipping to brush aside long strands of Kanda's hair, the vampire looking up at him in slight confusion, "maybe… I said that yes… but, also maybe, I might have changed my mind a little."

"But-"

"Get healthy," Allen told him softly, "then you and I can talk about this, together."

'_Together, huh?' _Kanda grinned at the thought, his lips unfurling into a small smile, the idea seemed to warm him and his heart, cobalt eyes tuning to look into silver as the boy slid opened the top of his clothing once more for the vampire, simultaneously leaning towards the vampire, his neck outstretched.

"Are you sure?" the creature asked softly ignoring the carnal hunger that was driving him to take the boy as he once used too.

"Yeah," the white-haired told him softly, "I trust you."

With the three words in mind, Kanda gently grasped the boy in his hands his body using what little reserves of strength it had to pull himself towards the pale flesh, Allen wincing only once when the mouth slowly opened to puncture his skin. Cobalt eyes carefully watched the angelic face as he began drinking for any signs of pain from him before they rolled back at the taste of his desired, his hand moving slowly up to capture Allen's neck as he carefully restrained himself from draining the boy dry.

A small humming vibrated on Allen's skin while Kanda sighed as he fed, the feeling not as painful as he would have imagined and nor did the vampire force him into a lust-filled haze. His own arms slid around the creature's shoulders, his chest pressing closer to his while the vampire drank steadily, body beginning to feel limp and woozy after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two.

The slacking of the other's body did not go amiss by Kanda, his mind forcing his teeth to relinquish the boy while the smaller collapsed into his arms, his skin a shade paler and his mind woozy.

"Are-are you full?" Allen panted slightly, his body snuggled next to the vampires while his slightly hazy silver eyes looked up at Kanda.

The creature slowly shook his head, "no, but if I didn't stop, you would be worse off than I was."

The boy merely nodded, noting how the rasping voice had improved already and the colour in his skin also looked better than it had when he first walked into the room, his white hair resting on Kanda's shoulders.

"So why," Allen murmured, daring to break the silence, "why did you let yourself get like this?"

"Because," Kanda's breath hitched slightly, his fingers playing with the delicate strands of Allen's hair, "because nothing mattered to me anymore. Nothing mattered to me now that you despised me."

Silver eyes looked up at the other quizzically, a silent plea for him to continue.

"I-I never meant for things to go so wrong," Kanda pressed, "I-yes, at first, I was just to have you and nothing more, just a way to keep what I thought was mine with me but then-" the vampire paused, his jaw tightening slightly, "I fell for you, Aren. You gave me light and warmth to my horrid dark little world without asking anything in return, you didn't care how many gifts I bought you or where I took you so long as you were with _me_." A hand gently floated across Allen's cheek, the cobalt turning away from the silver, "I've never had that, never _dreamed _to have that. It wasn't the spell that made you that way, it was _you_. So, when the time came, I was petrified to let you be free no matter how badly I wanted it, it tore me into pieces and I-"

Allen tilted his head to try and look at the vampire, his heart hammering at the confession, Kanda's face still turned from him.

"I'm just so sorry, Aren," he finished softly, a singular tear sliding down his face before turning back to look at the other's, the purity in the silver eyes enough to make his heart stop.

"I know," Allen whispered as he pulled himself closer to Kanda, his body still weak after having his blood drained, "and I also know that, even though I said I never would, I forgive you, Yuu."

Kanda's eyes widened in surprise at the soft voice, his body felt frozen as the boy moved closer to him until their lips touched, the roughness of his skin did not deter the other as both set s of eyes fluttered shut, the vampire's arms using their renewed strength to wrap around the boy, press him as tightly as he dared while Allen did the same, wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders.

"We'll figure this out, Yuu," Allen whispered once they parted, a slight blush to his pale cheeks, his head nestled in the crook of Kanda's neck and collarbone, "just, let _me_ make my own choices this time."

The vampire, still slightly shocked by the boy's actions, regained enough of his composure to hold the other closer to him, his lips brushing against the soft locks.

"If-if this is what you want," he told the other softly, his heart hammering as he dared ask the question that was tugging at him, "just…tell me… why…"

"Because I think I love you," Allen hummed quietly as he slowly drifted off to sleep, warmth surrounding him as he curled up to the vampire's side, the creature around him following suit, "I think that, even though you enchanted me, a part of me was still conscious and it's that part that loves you, Yuu, it's that part that makes me love you on my own."

The younger smiled as he buried his nose into the crook of the vampire's neck, thankful that this time, he would be of his own mind, and his own heart.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too cheesy or horrendous or bad. I might do an epilogue, but for now, this is it^^ Reviews please!**


End file.
